Everything for you
by Rocknex7
Summary: satoshi just got back from Heavenly Host with his friends Naomi and Ayumi but also two people died. Yoshiki and Yuka. But later he gets a vist from the class-rep. Rated T for some swears,violence,romance,naming dead characters. Characters may seem OOC.
1. Chapter 1 After the disaster

Chapter 1 After the disaster.

**AN/Hey guys welcome to my first fanfic! I have read many corpse party fanfics and i really like them so i thought why can't i try? Got this idea when i was on the wiki and looked through the endings of the OG Corpse Party so this based on one ending. First story don't hate. Enjoy the story. Characters may seem OOC.**

**Disclaimer I ****DON'T ****own Corpse party nor it's characters. **

* * *

Satoshis POV:

I sat on my bed and sighed.I had recently gotten back from the nightmare heavenly host with my friends Naomi Nakashima and Ayumi Shinozaki. But we had also lost two good Kishinuma had died protecting Ayumi the class-rep and my sister Yuka had died because i left her unfortunately. My parents had wondered where Yuka was. I said she was at a friends place, which was a lie.

I heard a knock on my door.I went to open in front of me was the class-rep with a big book with her.

"Hello Mochida-kun" she said.

"Hello class-rep" i said "why are you here?"

"Because i know how we can revive Yoshiki and Yuka" she said and smiled a bit.

"WHAT!" i yelled.

This didn't make sense what was dead was dead right? It felt weird.I could get back Yuka? I didn't know what to say.

Ayumis POV:

He seemed so surprised by what i said. He even looked scared. He doesn't know i'm doing this for. I'm doing this so he can get back his sister and his best friend the delinquent i hated him before he sacrificed his life for was weet but still i love Satoshi.

"Are you scared Mochida?" I asked politely.

"N-no" he said.

He was obviously afraid. I can't understand why.

"Are we doing this or what?" I asked.

"Why are you doing this Shinozaki?" he asked.

"For you of course" i answered.

He seemed to have realized something because he looked busy in thought.

"Shinozaki" he suddenly said.

"Yes Mochida?" i answered again.

"We need to talk!" now he said with a small bit of sadness in his voice.

* * *

**Hope you liked the story! Sorry for the short chapter. As i said first story :). Anyways leave a review on what you think and if you have ideas! And goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Is it true?

**AN/Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of Everything for you.I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and sorry that it was chapter is longer you all enjoy and goodbye.**

**Disclaimer:I ****DON'T ****own corpse party nor it's characters.**

* * *

Satoshis POV:

"Shinozaki we need to talk" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Ok Mochida" she answered.

"Shinozaki. Did you say you did it for me?" I asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Ok" I said. She was doing this for me. But i love Naomi not Ayumi. Yoshiki loved Ayumi… I have to tell her. I have to. "Shinozaki. Yoshiki loved you"

"What?" she said. "HE LOVED ME?"

"Yes" I answered. "And i love Naomi not you Shinozaki." "sorry"

I did it. I said it. She seemed very surprised and had a blank expression. Did I say to much?

Ayumis POV:

Yoshiki Kishinuma loved me.I am i feel a fuzzy feeling in my stomach when i think about he he wait no I like Satoshi right. But he loves Naomi. I think we must resurrect them. We have to.

"Mochida!" i said. "We have to resurrect them." "NOW!"

"Shino-Shinozaki?" he was very surprised.

"Follow me" I said and left.

"Ok" he said and followed me.

We went out in the forest to a shelter. In the shelter there was a little area where the spell was set up. "Ok let's do this Sato-Mochida" I said.

"Ok Shinozaki" he answered.

I took out the book i had carried and opened it on the right page.

"Let's start already" He said.

I started to chant the words what seemed to be hours i was done.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"I-I don't know" I answered.

* * *

Satoshis POV:

After we did the charm we waited and waited forever before something started to an earthquake was pretty small but after that a bright light started to shine after it was done two people had appeared. Yuka and Yoshiki.

"Where are we?" Yoshiki said.

"In the real world" Ayumi said "Alive"

"Really that means" Yuka began. "ONII CHAN!"

Yuka then ran to me and jumped into my hugged for very long. I was so happy. I mean Yuka was alive. ALIVE! It felt like a dream but it was true. I think.

"Is it true?" I asked.

"I don't know." Yoshiki answered. "I guess since i'm alive and i don't feel the pain of death anymore."

"This is true" Ayumi said.

"Can't believe this." yoshiki said "Thank you Shinozaki and thank you Satoshi" "Gotta leave now goodbye"

"Bye" Everyone answered.

"Yuka we better get going now don't we?" I asked.

"Ok" She answered. "Thank you Shinozaki"

"Yes thank you" I said.

"You're welcome" she said.

I and Yuka started walking home but when we walked memories popped in my head. Memories from heavenly host. Suddenly i realise we weren't only five but nine. I remember them all now. Seiko Shinohara and how she was best friends with Naomi. Mayu Suzumoto and Sakutaro Morishige. Those two were like best friends, no more like brother and sister. I also remember our sensei . How she was so kind and loved all the students. It was sad. Nobody else would remember them. I hope the others remember.

"Yuka who do you remember who you were with in heavenly host?" I asked

"Let me see." She answered before she went into thought. "You,Kishinuma,Shinozaki and Naomi"

"Ok Yuka" I said.

She doesn't remember. I have to ask the others.

* * *

Yoshiki's POV:

After doing my morning routine strangely enough I went to school. It felt weird being alive. I mean i died so it feels weird. I guess I have to thank Ayumi and Satoshi for bringing me and Yuka back alive.

(During school)

"Hey Yoshiki and Shinozaki" Satoshi said. "Do you remember anyone else in heavenly host except for me Yuka and you guys?"

"No but it does say something" I and Ayumi said at the same time. She started to giggle. She was so cute but i know she loves Satoshi.

"How come?" I asked.

"Oh nothing forget it" He answered. Then he left for class. I and Ayumi had a free period tho.

"Ayu-Shinozaki there is something strange about Satoshi" I said.

"Yes i think so to Yo-Kishinuma." She said before starting to laugh. I laughed to. Fortunately she seemed to think it was a joke and I thought it was gonna be awkward. We then talked for the rest of the period and forgot about heavenly host for a while. It was nice. But this happiness i show is all fake. On the inside I am afraid. Afraid because I live when i shouldn't. I think i should stay a bit on my own right now.

**AN/ Hey guys hope you enjoyed this longer chapter of Everything for you. I really enjoyed writing this one. Hope you enjoyed Bye Bye.**


End file.
